


Gold and Silver

by thunder_kitkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aristocracy, Character Study, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Decadence, Desire, Desk Sex, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Headcanon, Love, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Luxury, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric, One True Pairing, POV Lucius Malfoy, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Sex, Smut, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_kitkat/pseuds/thunder_kitkat
Summary: Young Malfoys spent their first Christmas together. Unfortuntely, there are some major issues with the organization of the Christmas Charity Ball, and Narcissa just wants her husband so badly. Nobody said that an aristocrat's life is easy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to"Gold and Silver," a track by Bern Herbolsheimer from the album "Love Letters."

Narcissa woke very early in the morning on December 23; it was still dark. Without opening her eyes, she reached for Lucius's pillow with her hand just to find out that her husband was not there. Narcissa knew it well; Mr. Malfoy had a secret mission in the Hebrides for a week, not due back until today. But she couldn't get rid of that reflex; since they started to sleep together, she always reached Lucius' pillow with her hand when she woke up - Narcissa had to make sure that he was next to her. She didn't like when he was away; she hated being left alone in the Manor, especially now, during the Christmas season. Narcissa had tons of responsibilities, and when Lucius was away, she had to take care of all of it herself. 

It was their first Christmas together; their first charity ball, their first Christmas dinner, their first Christmas presents. Narcissa had to arrange the menu, choose decorations; for all the balls and social events, Narcissa needed at least five new gowns. She needed new shoes, accessories - gloves, muffs, scarves, stoles, hats, envelope bags. It was her first winter in England in a long time too, in addition, it was extremely frosty, and Narcissa was not one of the people who withstand the low temperatures; the years of living in the south of France did not facilitate her acclimatization at home. So she spent a lot of time trying on her new cashmere coats. She couldn't decide which color she liked best, so she ordered four different ones. The look on her tailor's face when she paid her bill and a tip made her hide her amusement with difficulty. She also thought about Lucius; about the fabrics for his tailcoats and tuxedos, about his winter wardrobe that needed utmost care. Lucius was allergic to mothballs, and Narcissa never wanted to see him choke again. She ordered airing his clothes, airing closets, and rooms; she paid great attention to it. Narcissa remembered that he needed new ties, bow ties, and cufflinks; she spent her days in luxury stores on Mayfair; she did not like Diagon Alley, its crampedness and bourgeois character. She bought lots of different goods, from jewelry to bales of fabric and antiques; she always paid in cash and slowly became the most anticipated customer of her favorite stores.

For now, however, her purchases were over. The tailor came today with her coats for the last fitting; all the items she had ordered were carefully arranged and sorted in the bedroom and garderobe. They had been married for almost six months; Narcissa knew very well how pedantic her husband was. She smiled under her breath as he put pens in neat rows on the desk; his shirts were all arranged in color, jackets, vests, pants, everything had its order, and Lucius immediately noticed when something was even an inch shifted. When he wasn't looking; Narcissa surreptitiously shifted his neatly arranged inkpots, pens, and writing paper. She then laughed when Lucius chased her through the long corridors of their house. 

Narcissa sighed and, without opening her eyes, moved to the side of the bed where her husband used to sleep. She nestled her face in his cool silk pillow and fell asleep, feeling the scent of musk and cedar wood.

"Primrose, darling?"

Before Narcissa could awake, she felt Lucius' hands slide up her thighs and hips. Her body reacted to him faster than her still sleepy senses. Muscles tensed, Narcissa shuddered, and gasped as she clung to him with her whole body. They were both naked; the touch of his skin stunned her; the heat of his body, his deep, sensual scent made Narcissa no longer think logically. She wanted him so badly; all she wanted at the moment was for him to touch her, to kiss her, every inch of her body begged for the slightest caress. The tension she felt was almost painful.

"How did you manage to come back earlier?" she gasped when she felt his hot lips on her neck, "You were supposed to be back at noon...,"

"I managed to arrange everything faster," Lucius lazily ran his hand along her velvety stomach; he took his time, which was driving Narcissa almost mad. He kissed her neck, her cleavage, "I couldn't wait any longer..."

Narcissa moaned through her teeth as Lucius brushed the tip of her nipple with his tongue; she screamed spasmodically as his hand parted her trembling thighs and began to caress her gently. His touch became more intense; he knew perfectly well what to do to give her the greatest pleasure. Narcissa felt his erection on her hip, the awareness of how much Lucius wanted to have sex with her only increased her excitement. The tension was starting to ease; her muscles loosened. Narcissa felt she would not be able to last long; she touched his hard length. Lucius groaned, and Cissy knew that in a moment her torment would end - the tension that had not left her for a week would completely disappear; she will finally be calm, and at ease, she will fall asleep blissfully in her husband's arms. Lucius leaned on his elbows, Narcissa looked in his blazing eyes.

"Lucius, please," she moaned, sticking her nails into his back, "I can't take it anymore..."

He laid between her thighs; Narcissa was already on the verge; her husband loved to tease and torment her, to test how much she can endure, but now he wanted it to happen fast. Lucius kissed her passionately, Narcissa could almost feel him inside her, just a moment more and...

... She was awakened by an insistent knocking on the bedroom door. Narcissa reluctantly opened her eyes; she trembled; she felt an unpleasant throbbing in her abdomen; she was sleepy and sore. The cool fabric of her black nightgown was as hot as her skin was now - it unpleasantly teased her tender nipples. Narcissa tightened her legs; she felt unpleasant dampness between them. It took her several dozen seconds to calm down. She drank the water from the glass standing beside the bed and peered into the mirror: her blushed cheeks and sparkling eyes showed that something was wrong with her. She knew Kitty would notice it right away.

"Madam?" the maid pounded on the door again, "Breakfast!"

"Come in, please." Narcissa cleared her throat and dropped on the pillows.

She watched with indifference as Kitty carried a silver tray with a croissant, raspberry jam, black coffee, and orange juice toward her. The press was lying next to it - Narcissa used to eat breakfast in bed on holidays. When Lucius was not at home, she did not want to go to the dining room early. Avoiding the maid's eyesight, Narcissa took a croissant and drank some coffee.

"Is my husband back already?' she asked with perfect control of her voice, got up from the bed, and put on a silk dressing gown. "Any mail for me?"

"Master is not at home; he should be back before noon," Kitty curtsied, "Mail hadn't arrived yet."

"Oh, perfect," Narcissa looked at fitting her figure tartan costume hanging on the wardrobe's doors, ''Prepare it for me, please."

"Underwear too?"

"No, I'll choose the underwear myself." Narcissa opened the drawer and pulled out a black corset, a silk garter belt, and black stockings.

"You must have missed the heir dearly," Kitty smirked at her, "You rarely wear this set..."

"Be careful, Kitty," Narcissa growled. "Just because you've been my maid for ten years doesn't mean I'll let you be so impertinent. Now go, I want to take a bath. For the afternoon tea I want Darjeeling and pavlova with cranberry cream."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all."

Kitty curtsied and left, picking up the tray with the untouched breakfast. Narcissa sank heavily in the armchair by the window.

"It won't be a good day," she thought, brushing her long, silky hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa left her chambers around noon; she cursed under her breath as she walked down the stairs; her calendar was crammed full. The visit of her tailor; fabric delivery; meeting with the organizational committee; lunch with Bella; Christmas gifts, and so on. Narcissa had to check ornaments and choose the glass balls' color for the Christmas trees as well. 

_"Once I had a gold and silver thimble.._." she hummed out of a sudden, as she entered the hall. It surprised her; she hadn't heard this song for many years; she couldn't even remember where and when she heard it for the first time. Narcissa turned a few pages in her calendar without a thought; she tried hard to recall the remaining lyrics - to no avail. It was deeply hidden in the recesses of her memory that had not been dusted for a long time. While she stood on the last step and held the balustrade pillar; staring with indifference at the tall Christmas tree decorating the hall, the mistress of the household came out of the living room and looked politely at Narcissa. 

Ann O'Malley maintained the house for several decades now; she had known Lucius from his early childhood. She always gave him an extra cookie behind his mother's back; it was she who covered his tracks when he came back from fights and duels. It was she who usually dressed his cut lips and brow ridges. 

Ann O'Malley had always known that Lucius would inherit this estate and the prestige that came with it. She knew he would have to marry a proper girl. Ann did not show it, but she was afraid of this marriage. She was afraid that it would be unhappy and devoid of love; that Lucius would seek entertainment and solace outside from home, that, like many high-born gentlemen, sooner or later he would end up as a gambler or worse. When the news spread that the wife to the heir to the Malfoy fortune would be Narcissa Black, Ann and most of the public were skeptical, but over time she became convinced that this was the best possible choice. 

"Good morning, madam." Ann's loud voice snapped Narcissa out of her thoughts. "Have you already decided where should we start?"

"Ah, good morning, Ann," Narcissa cleared her throat and looked at her calendar again, "It's already half-past twelve... I'll meet the tailor upstairs... Of course with Kitty, otherwise, it would be inappropriate. I meet the ladies from the organizational committee at six; that's fine. We will serve tea, and maybe a sacher torte…, Will the kitchen manage to prepare it? Excellent. What's next…"

"A gift for your husband." Ann noticed that Narcissa was distracted; she mistook a dozen addresses; she couldn't focus. She trembled; her breath was faster, all this combined with blushed cheeks and glittering eyes gave Cissy a slightly feverish look. 

"Are you feeling well, madam?" Ann asked slowly, "You're shivering, maybe you would like to lie down?"

 _Ah fuck, they all know very well what I need,"_ Narcissa thought, _"Calm down Cissy, just calm down."_

"Everything is fine," Narcissa replied, "Now, what's wrong with this present?"

"Should we transport it to the manor?"

"Yes, please, I need it here by midnight." Narcissa wrote something on her calendar. "This is important."

"As you wish. The packages came from Morley and McArthur; I allowed myself to move the jewelry to the bedroom right away…"

"Very well. Now, Morley and McArthur…, This must be the fabric for Lucius…" Narcissa turned the page in the calendar, "What about these decorations?"

"Oh, we have the catalog, madam, right over here," Ann handed Narcissa a bulky volume with colorful pictures of all sorts of Christmas decorations. Cissy groaned inwardly; she did not have the time or the desire to choose the color of the decorations matching the tablecloths. 

"As for Christmas trees…"

"Gold and silver," Narcissa blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Gold and silver," Narcissa repeated calmly, "We will decorate Christmas trees in these colors this year. And the decorations will be made of holly - traditional and rustic."

"Of course."

"Is there something more for me to attend to today?"

"Yes, you were supposed to have dinner with your sister…"

"Very well, my sister," - Narcissa sighed; Bella had been married for two months now, suddenly all the topics she had been ignoring all these years became interesting to her, "The meeting is scheduled today at 4 pm?"

"Yes."

"All right then, a roasted pheasant, please, mashed potatoes, and glazed carrots. Wine…, let me think…"

"We just got the excellent reds from Piemont…," Ann started to list all the bottles recently bought, but Narcissa stopped to listen to her. 

The front doors opened, and Lucius finally came back home. His black winter coat was unbuttoned; Narcissa loved this casual look; she loved his black vest and white shirt he wore underneath. Lucius walked carelessly, with grace and nonchalance, his leather gloves in one hand; his walking stick in the other. Narcissa watched nearly in slow motion as he approached her. Their eyes finally met; Cissy suddenly saw with bright details each scene that she dreamt of last night. She felt an overwhelming desire; she wanted him now. Once again her muscles were painfully tense; her body cried for Lucius's touch. 

"Thank you, Ann, that would be all for now." Narcissa said, her voice shivered slightly, "You may go." 

"As you wish," Ann replied and curtsied. For a moment she looked at Narcissa's back and smiled - indeed Lucius Malfoy was a lucky man. 

Narcissa walked to her husband and threw her hands around his neck - she waited a long time for this moment. Lucius lifted her, pressing her tightly against him. His coat was cold and smelled of snow and sea salt, but underneath these tones was something more. Narcissa nestled her head into his neck and finally felt it: his clean, cool, seductive scent of musk and cedar wood made her head spin. She moaned - she didn't care if they were alone.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked, looking in her eyes, "You're trembling…"

"I want you," Narcissa whispered in his ear and firmly grasped his groin. Lucius moaned through his teeth; her almost brutal touch excited him. 

"I want you, now," Narcissa repeated, still touching him through his clothing. Lucius pressed her even tighter against him; while he passionately kissed her, his hands unbuttoned her tartan jacket and unfastened the silver buckle of her leather belt. 

"Come," she suddenly whispered, "I don't want anyone to interrupt us." 

A moment later, they were in Narcissa's study. She sat down on her desk, threw on the floor her jacket and belt. She was wearing only her black corset and tightly fitted skirt now; Lucius however didn't even notice her underwear. He impatiently put his hand under the tartan skirt and gently touched her sensitive skin between the stockings' edge and lacy underpants. He briefly brushed her clit with a tip of his finger; he loved how wet she was for him. Narcissa's muffled scream only increased his excitement. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Lucius whispered, his lips pressed against hers, "Do you want me to tear your stupid little skirt, your stupid little undergarments off, and fuck you hard right here, on this desk?"

Narcissa was unable to speak, she just waited for his hands and lips to do their magic. When he untied her corset and finally sucked on her nipples, Narcissa unfastened his trousers and rubbed his hard length; the low sound reverberated from Lucius's throat; they were both ready for this final moment. He spread her thighs, Narcissa tightly laced up her legs on his back. That was _it;_ she felt his cock pushing inside her, filling her in; Lucius was about to _fuck_ her, and it was all she ever wanted, it was all she prayed for during the last week. Finally, they can connect in the climax; Lucius embraced her tightly; God, it felt so _good,_ Narcissa stopped thinking, overwhelmed by unimaginable pleasure when...

"Madam?"

They stopped moving; Lucius gritted his teeth and grimaced in annoyance and discontent; they were _so close_ now...,

Kitty knocked on the door again. 

"Important message from your father-in-law, madam, it can't wait. I cannot find Mr. Malfoy anywhere…"

Narcissa closed her eyes and smoothed her tartan skirt as Lucius slid from inside her and fastened his trousers. 

"I will be downstairs in a minute," Narcissa growled, her voice huskier than she had expected. "Please, go now."

They waited until Kitty's steps silenced completely; Narcissa felt even worse than in the morning; her body ached, she was tense and anxious. 

"Will you lace me up, darling?" she asked and turned. "What does your father want?" 

At all costs, she tried not to think about Lucius's soft hands gently lacing her corset. Her nipples were stiff and tender; the cold fabric on them was unbearable. Again, Narcissa felt unpleasant dampness between her legs; she was swollen down below, sensitive; she could barely stand the touch of her undergarments. 

"I have no idea, but we will find out soon enough," Lucius answered while buttoning up his shirt and vest; he then looked at her carefully. Something was not right here. He sensed that Narcissa wasn't well; her voice was different; the way she looked at him was different. "Are you all right, Cissy?" 

"I've just missed you, I… I was worried about you." She answered and took his hand, "Everything went smooth?" 

"I've missed you too. Well, the Dark Lord is pleased; he got what he wanted. I can stay with you at home for some time now." 

Lucius embraced her gently; he stroked her golden hair and looked in Cissy's emerald eyes - there was a burning desire in them, but there was something else beneath - there was fear. He understood in a split second what was wrong. She waited for him for a week with no messages whatsoever; she didn't know whether he was dead or alive. She couldn't be sure of anything. Lucius knew her well - Narcissa would never do or say anything that would upset him, but now she couldn't hide it. The way she touched him, the way she _wanted him -_ she behaved as if she was afraid she would lose him. Lucius already knew they would have to talk about it, but not now. 

"Soon, Cissy," he whispered as she cuddled up to him. "Soon."

They came to the living room right for the tea; just when they sat down, the steaming, porcelain pot and pavlova with cranberry cream appeared on the table. Narcissa waved her wand carelessly; the tea spilled into cups, gracefully rose into the air, and landed in front of her and her husband. The living room looked charming with all those decorations made of holly. Narcissa didn't know why, but the tall Christmas tree in gold and silver standing in the corner of the living room calmed and relaxed her; the fire was so delightful. She took a deep breath and thought about their first Christmas together. Finally, they will be _alone;_ nobody is going to interrupt them. She glanced at Lucius, who was looking through the mail; it was so good to have him safe at home. To listen to his voice, to feel his scent, his touch…, Narcissa gritted her teeth. 

_"What is wrong with me?_ She thought, _Calm down, you idiot._

"Well, what does your father want?" She asked, perfectly in control of her voice, "Have you found out already?"

"I'm on it now," Lucius opened the envelope and started to read. "Whaaat the..." He gasped in disbelief a few seconds later, "He can't be serious." 

"What happened?" Narcissa slightly moved on the sofa, "What's wrong?" 

"Read it, please," he said as he handed her the letter, "And tell me I'm hallucinating." 

Cissy impatiently took the paper from him and started to read. 

_Lucius,_

_I hope that you and Narcissa are well and in good health._

_I am writing to you in reference to the Annual Christmas Charity Ball, which, as you are well aware of, the Malfoys host since 1875. Your mother and I were supposed to organize it in our home in London, however, due to unforeseen circumstances, the location of the event was changed. We are terribly sorry for the late notice, but the Ball will take place at Malfoy Manor…_

"What does that suppose to mean?" Narcissa looked at him in shock, "He can't be serious! How on Earth are we going to host a ball for three hundred people eight hours from now? With all those renovations in the banquet hall? We do not even have the full capacity of the personnel; half of them are already on holidays, and Fawley…"

"...Fawley left this morning." Lucius finished her sentence; he was furious. He knew that Abraxas was unpredictable, but this was something Lucius didn't expect in his darkest dreams. A Ball. For three hundred people in eight hours from now. Narcissa read the letter again. 

"What _unforeseen circumstances?_ We talked two days ago; everything was fine then…"

"Well, let's find out." Lucius said, "I'm done with this. Dobby? Oh great, where the fuck he is when I need him…, DOBBY!" 

"Yes, master?" The elf apparated in front of them and bowed low, "At your service."

"Find and bring my father here," Lucius said drily, "As soon as possible."

"Bring the master's father here?" Dobby asked suspiciously, "But… Can I even do it?"

"Yes, you can, you're _my_ elf," Lucius growled, "So go and find him. My father cannot punish you, but surely _I_ can; you know very well that my punishment may be severe."

Dobby bowed low and disappeared with a soft pop. 

"When is he going to come back?" Narcissa asked, "What do you think?"

"I have no idea," Lucius replied, "But we should better start preparing ourselves. Get Ann, check what she can do with the remaining staff, try to hire a string quartet…" 

"Can do," she replied, "What about you?"

"Well, I'll take care of this damn banquet hall; someone has to be willing to finish the renovations _today."_ Lucius said, "Alcohol?"

"For three hundred people…,' Narcissa calculated quickly, "We might have enough wine. Just _might,_ I won't be able to bulk order now."

"Fuck it, Cissy," Lucius said suddenly, "Do what you can, but I don't want you to strain yourself. It is not our fault." 

He came towards her and kissed her - Narcissa threw her hands around his neck. She was so close to him again; she felt the warmth of his body through his clothing. His touch was so pleasant, so soothing; one more minute, and she won't be able to stop. 

"Lucius, please," she whispered, pressing her lips against his, "I want it. I want _you_ so badly, but I can't take it right now. I want to be sure that nobody will interrupt us." 

Lucius pressed her tightly against him; for a moment he didn't say anything. 

"What are you going to wear?" Lucius asked, his voice was low and husky with need, "Paris or Milan?"

"You'll see," she smiled at him and adjusted his collar, "You have to give a speech, remember?" 

"I remember." Lucius sighed, "This is _indeed_ a horrible day."

"Curious," Narcissa said and looked in his eyes, "I had the same thought in te morning." 

They both turned at the sound of soft pop. Dobby was standing in front of them, clearly proud of himself. 

"Dobby found master Abraxas." He said, "Master Abraxas was at Knickerbocker."

"Excellent," Lucius loosened his collar at his neck, "You may go now, Dobby." 

A second later Abraxas entered the living room. 

"Good afternoon, Lucius. Cissy," he bowed slightly to his daughter-in-law. "What does that suppose to mean?"

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, father," Lucius cleared his throat, "Could you please explain this to me? Annual Christmas Charity Ball _here?_ What is this nonsense? Do you think that eight hours is enough to throw a party of such esteem?" 

"First of all, you didn't have to send Dobby to bring me here," Abraxas said calmly, "I was already on my way to the Manor."

"Oh really?" Lucius snorted, "Dobby said you were at Knickerbocker."

"Well, yes, but I was leaving." 

"And?"

"I was going to explain the situation to you."

"Very well then, sit down, please," Lucius said and sat next to Narcissa. We're listening."

"Aunt Esther died last night," Abraxas took a cup with already cold tea, "Excellent Darjeeling, Cissy." 

"Don't change the subject," Lucius said coldly, "Aunt Esther died, it is most unfortunate, and explains a bit why you decided not to throw a party at your house in London. But couldn't you, you know, postpone it? Or cancel, for that matter? 

"No, we couldn't. It is a jubilee, 100th anniversary. Your mother and I, for obvious reasons, cannot host this ball - we are in mourning. You, however, are not." Abraxas adjusted his tie, "She was a very distant relative of your mother, and you have nothing to do with it."

"Do you realize that this puts us in a very inconvenient situation?" Narcissa asked, "Half of our staff is on holiday; even with Dobby we won't be able to manage a party of this size."

"That's why our London staff will come and help you; they should be in the kitchen already." Abraxas smiled, "Orchestra signed a contract for this ball - they are already on their way, as well as provision is. I am not a monster, Cissy." 

"Thank you, father," Lucius said ironically, "You forgot, however, that we are dealing with major renovations of the great part of the North-East wing, including the banquet hall. _Where_ should I throw this ball? In the garden at the end of December?"

"This is most unfortunate, Lucius, but you will have to solve this on your own," Abraxas said and stood up. "You're highly intelligent, and still have a few hours left. I'll see you then at dinner on December 25? Excellent." 

He then disapparted with a soft pop. 

"What an arrogant…" Lucius raised his voice, but Narcissa interrupted him. 

"Lucius, stop it." She said firmly. "We have to do it; there is no other way. I hate it as much as you do, but it doesn't matter. It is half past-two now, which means we still have approximately five hours…"

"Five hours?"

"Yes, five - I need at least an hour to prepare, you do too." Narcissa kissed his cheek, "Your tuxedos came, and I bought new bow ties and cufflinks for you. I knew you wouldn't have time to take care of it."

"Thank you, Cissy." Lucius said and took her hand, "I'll send for Fawley, tell him I'll pay extra for today. He should agree to come and help me to find the damn renovation team." 

"I'll go to the kitchen then," Narcissa replied, "I hadn't been in the kitchen since… Well, for ages." 

*

"We tried everything," Thomas Fawley stretched casually. "No one will manage this today, Lucius."

Young Mr. Malfoy stood up and came by the window. During the last three hours, they contacted every respected renovation team in England. Nobody wanted to take the task. Not only because it was December 23; The Manor needed a specific treatment; the original shape of the foundations couldn't be changed. Moreover, mahogany wood, marble, ebony, and rosewood required special care. 

It cannot be _that_ complicated," Lucius said and loosened his collar, "I just need them to make banquet hall _usable_ for tonight for fuck's sake!"

"Well, it is _complicated,"_ Fawley showed him the manor's blueprint again, "Because of the specific construction of the North-East wing, the banquet hall cannot be used without foundations' renovation, Lucius! It will all collapse if they'll use the wrong spells! It is very advanced restorative magic; I regret that the men you hired cannot finish it right now, but we are out of sources!" 

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked, feeling overwhelming despair, "We have three hours left…"

The door suddenly opened, and Narcissa entered his office. She was dirty with flour, her usually perfectly styled hair was fluffed up and messy - and yet she looked stunning. Lucius had never seen her like that. Although Cissy looked exhausted, there was this feisty, brawny gleam in her eyes. Her tartan costume looked worn out, the jacket unbuttoned at her neck, and Lucius suddenly realized that she was more beautiful than ever. 

_'I would go to you within this note I write,"_ he thought out of a sudden. The verse came to his mind as quickly as it disappeared. This song felt so right, so familiar, and yet he couldn't recall where and when he heard it for the first time.

"We good, Cissy?" He asked, thinking about the remaining lyrics of the song. "Did you manage to handle it?"

"We good, darling," she replied and came towards his desk, "The food, the wine, the staff - it's all fine. It could be better, but taking into consideration the circumstances, it is good enough. And you? Did you handle the renovation?"

"No, and frankly, I don't know what we're going to do." Lucius said and stretched, "We haven't found _anyone_ who would take on this task in such a short time… The specific construction of the North-East wing…" 

"What we're going to do then?" Narcissa asked, "We have to throw this ball _somewhere."_

"Well, there always is the hall of mirrors…," Fawley said, "It's big enough and…,"

"This is out of a question," Lucius interrupted him, "Hall of mirrors is reserved for family events only."

"Well, you _have to_ find someone who will do it. I don't believe…"

"Give me a break, Narcissa, please! Who is going to finish all those renovations in three hours? It's December 23 for fuck's sake; no one will even try." 

"Arthur Weasly will try," Narcissa said slowly, "He repaired Nott's mansion a week ago…"

"You're joking, aren't you?" Lucius stared at her in disbelief, "I won't ask him…,"

"Oh please," Narcissa gasped, "He's your cousin for fuck's sake; we have no other choice." 

_"Hello Arthur, would you be so kind, and finish renovations at my house?_ It is ridiculous…"

"Maybe, but there is no other way. He will take the job; after the loss of his fortune, he needs money. Molly's dowry is gone, and they are expecting their third child." Narcissa sighed, "So send for him, please. I am tired of this, I spent _three hours_ in the kitchen giving instructions, and I have _never_ done that in my entire life."

"Very well then," Lucius grimaced, "Dobby!" 

*

The situation was _bizarre._

The Malfoys stood in front of Arthur Weasley and didn't know what to say. He looked older, more tired than they remembered, and yet he managed to keep some sort of _pride._

" _How odd,"_ Narcissa thought, " _He is our deadly enemy, and yet we asked him for help."_

They both knew that Arthur was a member of the Order of The Phoenix, that he hated all that they stood for. If Lucius and Arthur would ever meet on the battlefield there was only one possible end: the death of one of them. And yet here he was, standing in the hall of Malfoy Manor, ready to accept their offer. 

"We're glad that you decided to accept the job, Arthur." Lucius said politely, his voice was loud and clear, "I realize that the situation is unfortunate for all of us, so I suggest that we should get to work immediately."

"I agree, Lucius," Arthur replied; there was no trace of hatred in his voice, and yet Narcissa felt the air nearly freeze around them. "From what I understood you need the banquet hall ready for 8 pm, as you have to prepare it for the event, is that correct?"

"Precisely," Narcissa cleared her throat, "Our overseer will introduce you to the details of the construction as soon as possible." 

"Perfect." Arthur said, "Beautiful house, Lucius."

"Thank you," young Mr. Malfoy smiled, and this smile made Narcissa terrified of her husband for a second. "This way, shall we?"

When she walked beside Lucius, for the very first time Narcissa realized that while serving the Dark Lord her husband fought real human beings. He was fully engaged in something dangerous; it was not a game. They were at war; she didn't care if he killed people - he had to. They were traitors, mudbloods, in some way they _deserved_ their fate. Narcissa didn't care about their life or death, but the mere thought of Lucius being killed made her sick. She fully realized that she was afraid for his life; she was paralyzed with fear when he was away dealing with the Deatheaters business. For the first time, he was gone for so long - and Narcissa once again felt the painful lust for him. She needed him close; she wanted to _feel_ him deep inside her, to reassure that he was with her - that it was not a dream. 

She walked beside him, smiling, exchanging remarks, pretending that everything was fine while all she could think of was how Lucius was _fucking_ her a few hours earlier. They haven't made love - they _fucked,_ hard, rough, fast - like it was the last thing they would ever do in their lives. It felt so good, so intense; Narcissa needed that, she longed for that, and she was frustrated that she had to wait for that so long. 

_"Once I had a gold and silver thimble,"_ she thought again out of a sudden, _"What does that mean?"_

She didn't know. Not yet. 

For the next three hours, Lucius and Narcissa watched Artur's work. They would never admit it, but his style impressed them deeply. He cast spells almost effortlessly, his knowledge of restorative magic was profound, and his behavior very professional. It was hard to believe that he was addicted to gambling. 

"Thank you, Arthur, this is astounding work," Narcissa said, "There, Lucius will write you a check, as settled, for two thousand galleons. We will send it directly to Molly, however."

"Well, I don't have a choice, don't I?"

"No, you don't." Lucius looked in his eyes for a brief moment, "Erm, Arthur?"

"Yes?" 

"Merry Christmas."

*

They didn't know how, but they managed to throw the Annual Christmas Charity Ball in eight hours. The banquet hall looked astonishing, the crystal chandeliers were clearer, the mahogany and marble shined brighter, the wine was exquisite, and the food tasted better than usual. Lucius in his black tuxedo and burgundy bow tie gave a marvelous speech. He talked to donors; charmed ministry officials, smiled to the members of the elite while exchanging meaningless remarks. Between one glass of wine and another; he shook hands; wished a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year; commented on expected presents; ongoing scandals, and international affairs. Lucius talked to his friends - to Roddy and his brother, to Snape, to Bella - they made plans for News Year's Eve.

_Yes, Venice is indeed a good idea, Bella…, Especially that your parents gave you a house on Piazza di San Marco as your wedding gift…, Ah, Dolohov, so good to see you, how was Petersburg? Splendid, good to hear that everything went smooth…, Warsaw? What on Earth were you doing there…,_

And then he looked at Narcissa, standing at the far end of the banquet hall. Lucius knew that dress, - he helped her chose it - but there was something different about it now. He looked at her cleavage that excitingly exposed her breasts; he noticed the deep cut on her back, and suddenly this thought came to his mind - _she wasn't wearing any brassiere._

"Excuse me for a second." 

Lucius put the empty glass on the table and rushed through the hall, avoiding conversations at all cost. He had something to do, and it couldn't wait. While approaching his wife, he felt a growing lust for her. He recalled the pleasure of being with her, of _feeling_ her. He thought about her delicate hands touching him; her full, moist lips on his neck, on his chest…, On his cock. Lucius gritted his teeth in excitement; he wanted her _now._ Suddenly this ball became unbearable; there was only one place where he wanted to be right now. 

"Narcissa, darling," Lucius said when he finally reached her, "Do you have a moment?"

"Ah, there you are, Lucius," Narcissa took his arm, "I was just telling to the st Mungo's chief of the Janus Thickey Ward…,"

"This is of utmost importance, Narcissa, and requires your special attention." 

"Oh, I see," Cissy smiled, and something in this smile took his breath, "Please, excuse me for a moment, I'll be back in a minute."

The moment they left the banquet hall Lucius pressed her against the cold, marble wall and touched her breast through her clothing. The fabric was pleasantly warm; he felt the hardening nipple under his fingers. Lucius rubbed it gently and kissed her to muffle her scream. They still heard the buzz coming from the banquet hall. 

"I want you, Cissy," Lucius whispered in her ear while pressing both of her nipples; the expression of ecstasy on her face put him nearly on the verge. "I want you _now._ "

Narcissa looked at him, her face blushed, eyes glittering from lust and desire. At last, that was _this_ moment. 

"Let's go to your office," she whispered in his ear while rubbing his groin; Lucius moaned through his teeth, and it seemed to them that the buzz in the banquet hall suddenly went quiet, "They won't look out for us there." 

It all went _smooth_ from now on: Lucius sealed the door with a spell; a second later, all his correspondence, neatly arranged quills, and writing paper ended up on the floor, as he impatiently threw it all off his desk to make space for Narcissa. The inkpot fell from the edge - a stream of black liquid stained the red fabric of Narcissa's gown - nobody cared. 

Cissy impatiently untied his bow; she has almost torn apart his shirt - the buttons made of mother-of-pearl ripped away on the mahogany floor. She was already on the verge. When Lucius tear her gown and undergarments; when he barely brushed her clit with a tip of his finger while biting and squeezing her nipples, the low, sensual moan reverberated from Narcissa's throat. She unfastened his trousers and touched his hard length; she loved the heat and the hardness. 

"Fuck me, Lucius," she groaned, "Fuck me hard, right here, on your desk. I want you to…,"

She cried in ecstasy as she felt his cock pushing deep into her body. Lucius took his time; he knew what she liked the most. When Narcissa laced up her legs on his back Lucius embraced her tightly. His strokes became harder and faster; they both trembled now; they waited for this moment for so long. Finally, they were alone; they could focus entirely on the pure pleasure that overwhelmed them, that the one desperately wanted to give to the other. Finally, their tension eased, the pain was gone; they reached the climax together, and there was only peace, calm, and pure joy. 

Narcissa's breath was heavy and irregular; she rested her head on Lucius's arm; they still were tightly embraced; they wanted this moment to last forever. 

"I need to lie down," she whispered after a while, "Do you have a cigarette?" 

So they laid down on the cool, mahogany floor; Lucius took out a silver cigarette case from the inside pocket of his tuxedo. He lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag before handing it to Narcissa. They laid next to each other on the floor in the moonlight, their clothes tore, and smoked a cigarette among Lucius's quills, letters, and pearly white buttons of his shirt. The scene felt almost surreal - they still heard the buzz of the party somewhere in the house, but it was beyond them. The only thing that mattered right now was that they were together in Lucius's office, smoking a cigarette and lying on the floor in the silver moonlight. It was of the most soothing and relaxing activities they ever performed in their lives. Time slowly passed by; they didn't talk because everything has already been explained.

"My dress is ruined," said Narcissa and stood up, "Want some whisky?"

"With pleasure," Lucius responded and stretched, "I was thinking about this one song all day now, and I cannot remember its title… _'I would go to you within this note I write…"_

Narcissa looked at him stunned-like, _it was not possible._

"What?" He came towards her and cuddled to her back. "What's wrong?"

"Gold and silver _,_ that's the title, _"_ Narcissa said, "I can't believe it! We met before, Lucius, as children."

"What do you mean?" 

" _Once I had a gold and silver thimble,"_ Narcissa sang, " _But I can't set it on the table now,_ I remembered!"

 _'I would go to you within this note I write, but I can't fit inside of it."_ Lucius finished and smiled, "This was Christmas 1960, I was seven, so it means you were five… I remember that your father wore this ugly holiday sweater; our parents loved this song…" 

"Look, it is snowing," Narcissa kissed him on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, darling."

"To you too, my love," Lucius pressed her tightly against him, "To you too, Cissy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon Narcissa attended Beauxbatons and she met Lucius as an adult.


End file.
